


Top of the World

by Sleeves



Series: Kagehina Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Olympics AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeves/pseuds/Sleeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>working title was "two idiots and a stupid proposal" because that's exactly what this is<br/>also, I use caps lock because I'm a scrub</p>
    </blockquote>





	Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> working title was "two idiots and a stupid proposal" because that's exactly what this is  
> also, I use caps lock because I'm a scrub

_We've made it this far_.

The receive is perfect, and as the ball sails in a graceful arc toward him, Kageyama is hyperaware of the positions of the blockers, the spikers, Hinata—and the fact that it's the Olympic finals, third set, match point. He feels oddly calm as his eyes trace the path of the ball and his arms come up, because he doesn't have to make a decision. He already knows.

_It has to be him_.

The ball feels perfect against his fingers, the trajectory dead-on—and Hinata's eyes are wide as he sees through the block at the apex of his swing, right as the ball shoots directly into his palm.

There's the crisp slam of the ball hitting the floor, and when Hinata lands, drenched in sweat with that intense, hungry look in his eyes, Kageyama is so stunned he forgets to lower his arms.

Then the crowd erupts and Hinata throws himself at Kageyama, nearly knocking the setter to the floor as he wraps his arms and legs around him, clinging like a monkey and shouting over and over, his voice thick with tears, "We won! _We won, we won, we won—_ "

"Yeah." Kageyama feels a prickle in his own eyes and can only weakly order Hinata to let go. He hardly _really_ cares what people think anymore—none of that really matters after all, now that they're here together on the greatest stage, on top of the world. He squeezes fistfuls of Hinata's jersey, dipping his head against Hinata's collarbone as reality sets in and the tears finally spill over.

" _We won!_ " he echoes, with a smile so big it almost hurts.

 

 

It's true that Kageyama doesn't _really_ care what people think, but it's still incredibly embarrassing when Hinata leans up to kiss him full on the mouth during the award ceremony, apparently unable to contain all the excitement in his small body and figuring he'd better transfer some to his setter.

"Don't!" Kageyama protests, feeling as though he might combust. "Not here!"

"Why not." Hinata bounces up on his tiptoes again, this time planting a kiss on Kageyama's cheek. "Everybody knows."

"Yeah, and it's annoying as hell," Kageyama grumbles. "If one more reporter comes asking for an interview from the 'Olympic power couple' I swear I'm gonna—"

Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama's waist, nuzzling his face against Kageyama's shoulder as the national anthem begins to play. "I'm so happy," he murmurs, just loud enough for Kageyama to hear. " _We did it,_ Tobio."

"Oi, stand up straight. We're on TV," Kageyama says halfheartedly, ducking his head to hide the color in his face. His heart is hammering, not only because they've just taken the gold, not only because he's overwhelmed by the warmth and affection radiating off Hinata in such close proximity, but because he still has one more hurdle to overcome, and it's even scarier than playing in the Olympic final.

Kageyama takes deep, steady breaths to calm himself as they pack up their things in the locker room. He wonders if it's a coincidence that everyone has left besides him and Hinata as he rummages in his bag. His hands are uncharacteristically shaky as he pulls out the small box, prying it open a crack to make sure he hasn't lost the very important thing inside. He reminds himself to breathe again. He's still dizzy on the adrenaline, even as the day's exhaustion begins to set in. He closes his eyes, pictures Hinata, rehearses his words.

"KAGEYAMA!" Hinata's shout jerks him out of his visualization. "I lost it! _I lost it!_ "

Kageyama surveys the scene; the contents of Hinata's bag are strewn all over the floor, and the redhead is standing in front of him looking desperate.

"I can't find my medal anywhere!" Hinata wails. "You haven't seen it, have you?"

Looking back on this moment, things might have gone a lot more smoothly had Kageyama chosen the more tactical route of first telling Hinata to check that he wasn't still wearing it under his tracksuit—but he doesn't. Instead, he decides that if he delays any longer he'll lose his nerve forever, so he pops open the box and unceremoniously thrusts the ring at Hinata.

"Is this what you were looking for," Kageyama says, sounding awkward and constipated even though he's run through this in his head a million times.

"No, stupid! It's like this big!" Hinata makes a circle in the air with his fingers. Kageyama's on one knee now, and Hinata bonks a fist on the top of his head. "What the heck are you doing! This is important!"

"I'm proposing, you dumbass!" Kageyama glares up at him.

"You — wuh?"

"It's. An _Olympic gold_." Kageyama's head is down now, but Hinata can see the tips of his ears are pink as he holds out the ring. "Get it, _dumbass_."

"Are you kidding me?"

"What the hell do you mean, 'are you kidding me'? Isn't it romantic and cool? I spent forever coming up with that!" Kageyama yells, scrambling to his feet. "Well, yes or no?!"

"First help me find my medal!" Hinata counters.

"IT'S RIGHT HERE, YOU MORON!" Kageyama yells, shoving a hand down Hinata's jacket and pulling out the medal that's been around his neck the whole time. "You put your jacket on over it! Are you a kid? Are you stupid?"

" _You're_ stupid!" Hinata hollers back, gripping a hand protectively around the medal. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place!"

Kageyama grabs him by the collar and begins a shouting match he's pretty sure the entire world can hear. "BECAUSE I WAS BUSY PROPOSING!"

"WELL THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST PROPOSAL I'VE EVER GOTTEN!"

"YEAH? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU BEEN PROPOSED TO?"

"JUST ONCE! BY A BIG DUMB IDIOT!"

"SO WILL YOU MARRY ME THEN?"

"OF _COURSE!_ "

"Of — huh?"

"I said _yes_ ," Hinata says, his hands on his hips as he studies Kageyama.

"Yes?" Kageyama repeats, slackening his grip around Hinata's collar.

"What, are you surprised or something?" Hinata cocks his head, one sassy brow arched high. " _Yes._ "

"Yes," Kageyama says again. "We're getting married."

"We're getting married," Hinata parrots back at him. Then his face breaks into an enormous smile, and Hinata's practically _glowing_ , filling the room with radiance and light as he lets out an exhilarated little laugh. Not for the first time that day, Kageyama has to remind himself to breathe.

"Holy shit, Shouyou— _we're getting married!_ "

 

 

The two of them walk back to the Olympic Village together, trailing slightly behind the rest of the team who have already heartily congratulated them on the engagement with cheers, fond ruffling of hair, and slaps on the back. Hinata teases him on the way, but any irritation Kageyama might feel on an ordinary day is drowned out by the giddy euphoria of having just taken the Olympic gold and the prospect of marrying Hinata Shouyou.

"That line was awful, by the way. You spent _'forever'_ on that? Does that mean you were planning to propose ever since the trials?"

"Yeah."

"Since college?"

"...Yeah."

"Since _high school?_ "

"Shut up."

Hinata laughs and nudges Kageyama in the shoulder. "Just wait! My proposal's gonna be _way_ better than yours!"

"That's not how—" Kageyama begins, but he shuts up at the sight of Hinata grinning beside him, one small fist clutched to his chest and his eyes blazing with fierce joy. To hell with it, he thinks, and then his heart gives a little squeeze at the thought that this is probably the happiest day of Hinata's life too.


End file.
